


A Visit

by WhosRanium (orphan_account)



Category: Yogscast
Genre: Agender!Honeydew, F/M, Genderfluid!Lalna, I'M ALWAYS A SLUT FOR GENDER DIVERSITY, I'M ALWAYS A SLUT FOR TEENCAST, M/M, Not RPF, Teencast, Trans!Rythian, more tags later maybe???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4569123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/WhosRanium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"<i>"Go to England!" They said! "It'll be fun!" They said!</i> He mocked his parents' words in his head. He was actually going to visit his cousin, Xephos, for a year. Both his and Xephos' parents agreed it'd be great for them to get to know each other. Strife wasn't sure of how Xeph felt about it, but he thought it was ridiculous. He knew Xephos well enough, having met him at their big family reunions."</p><p>[DISCONTINUED]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. August 3rd. Strife.

**Author's Note:**

> Took a lot of inspiration from random posts all around tumblr for this, but main idea comes from this: "I think, in teencast, Will is Lewis's cousin from America and their parents want them they to know each other better so they send Strife to England for a year." Posted by huntress-of-the-forest. I'm no expert on England's geography and if ever I reference an area/building/etc. it's probably fake.
> 
> Also this is going to have multiple versions of the same day focusing on the different character's views. Each chapter is named & dated.

Will hated flying. He anxiously tapped his foot on the plane floor, avoiding the stares of the people sitting next to him.

 _"Go to England!" They said! "It'll be fun!" They said!_ He mocked his parents' words in his head. He was actually going to visit his cousin, Xephos, for a year. Both his and Xephos' parents agreed it'd be great for them to get to know each other. Strife wasn't sure of how Xeph felt about it, but he thought it was ridiculous. He knew Xephos well enough, having met him at their big family reunions.

And yet, here he was, on a plane to England. This year couldn't go fast enough.

:.:.:.:

Landing, however, came pretty fast once Will had let himself fall asleep.

 _"Please buckle up, we will be landing at our destination soon."_ The flight attendant's voice rang through the small intercoms and into Will's mind, waking him. He sat up, stretching as well as he could in the confines of the airplane seat, and fastened his buckle.

The plane landed and people began filing out. Strife grabbed his carry-on bag and started off. He'd have to get his other bags that had to be checked when they arrived, which he hoped would be soon.

After sifting through all the other people waiting to pick up friends and loved ones, he spotted Xephos, who was boredly checking his phone. Will approached him.

"Xephos!" He half-shouted once he was within earshot. Xephos looked up from his phone, and smiled pleasantly.

"Will!" Xephos took a couple steps forward and threw Strife into a brief and awkward hug. "It's good to see you!"

"Yeah, you too, man."

They started walking to the baggage claiming area to wait for Strife's bags as they engaged in basic family-centric conversation. Things like "how has your mom been?" and "what's new with you?"

After grabbing up Strife's bags, they headed out.

:.:.:.:

"Mum? Dad? I'm back! Will's here!" Xephos shouted up the stairs as they entered. Will's aunt and uncle came rushing in, sweeping up the Strife in a flurry of hugs and kisses and "you've gotten so tall!"s.

"Here, I'll show you to where you'll be staying!" His aunt said, grabbing one of his bags, and heading off. Will followed her with one of his bags in tow and one slung over his shoulder.

His temporary room was mostly plain. Light red walls and grey carpet, with a plain black bedspread. The bed itself was a double, and perfectly centered on the wall to the right of the door. Next to it was a nightstand, with a lamp and a few drawers. On the opposite wall was a closet and a dresser, and on the far wall there was a window.

"I'll leave you to get unpacked." His aunt gave him a kiss on the forehead before leaving him be. Strife wiped off his forehead and started to unpack.

After unpacking clothes, he took out the few things he'd brought for his room. Firstly, a calendar with the date August 2nd of next year marked special. He tacked it onto the wall next to the window. Then, he set a basic digital alarm clock on the nightstand. Lastly, a small collection of books, which he packed into the middle drawer of the nightstand.

He settled down on the bed with one of his books for a bit before Xephos came knocking at his door. Strife got up and opened it.

"Hey, my mum thought it would be a great idea to invite over a buncha my friends from school. Thought I'd let you know 'fore they get here." He fidgeted.

"Moms, eh?" Strife joked. "When will they be getting here?"

"Couple of hours... They've all got their own perceptions of what 'on time' means, so it'll vary." He shrugged, but remained in the doorway standing awkwardly. Strife glanced at the time- 4 P.M.

"I s'pose your mom told you to come 'get to know' me?" Strife asked with a raised eyebrow.

Xephos laughed, clearly relaxing. "Yeah. Yeah she did. Not sure what she wants us to do exactly, but she demanded I go and chat with you. Maybe we could go watch some TV or something? Play a video game? Something to make her happy."

Will shrugged. "TV?"

:.:.:.:

About an hour and fourty-five minutes later, Xephos's friends started trickling in. By 6 o'clock, it seemed they were all here. Strife had been introduced to them all speed-date style, rapidly saying their names and how they knew Xephos.

Will kept going over in his mind who everyone was: Lomadia, Xephos's totally-not-girlfriend; Nanosounds, Lomadia's best friend; Lalna, one of his Xeph's close friends; Honeydew- or Dew for short, Xeph's best friend, and also friends with Lalna... Strife counted out five people who he couldn't recall the names of.

They were all hanging out in the extremely large rec room- a luxury Will had never known. He didn't realize before arriving that his cousin's family must've been extremely wealthy. Everyone but him seemed settled in in the large room. They'd all been there before.

He was ushered into a conversation with three of the people whom he couldn't remember the names of. One was a tall boy with an odd scarf covering his face, next to him stood a slightly shorter redheaded girl. She referred to the tall boy as Rythian, and Strife tried to remember that. There was one odd-ball in the group: a short, but tough-looking boy who's not said a single word in the discussion.

The exchange was interrupted, however, by yet another person entering the rec room.

"The party can start now, Parvy has arrived!" He announced himself with an ear-splitting grin. There was something undeniably unsettling about him.

"Alex! Finally." Xephos went up to the newcomer. "Fashionably late, of course."

Alex was extremely lanky. All angles and edges. Attractive in his own way.

"Always. So I heard this shindig was to meet your cousin from America?" Alex said, holding his Cheshire grin. "Where's he?"

"Right over here." Xephos said, leading Alex towards Will.

"Alex Parvis, call me Parv, soon-to-be famous guitarist." He said with an outstretched hand. Hesitantly, Will took it, and shook.

"William Strife..."

:.:.:.:

The group had all sat around and played various video games. Things like _Mario Kart_ and _Just Dance_. _Mario Kart_ , true to its legacy, caused some shouting. Will found himself growing more and more comfortable around the large group, laughing easily when Dew had to jump for the Kinect to notice them, since they're so short.

Later, they all sprawled out on the many couches and chairs. Lom and Xeph sat pretty close on a chair meant for one person, and Lom threw her legs over Xephos's. Dew third-wheeled on the arm rest of that chair. Rythian, Zoey, and the quiet boy huddled up on a couch. Lalna and Nano sat on a loveseat. The last two whom Strife couldn't remember the names of laid out a couch together.

That left one more loveseat and two more people. Strife awkwardly sat on one end of it, but Parv didn't seem to get memo and pulled his legs up over Strife's lap, resting his head on one armrest and his feat on the other.

Idle conversation flowed about the room.

"So, tell me, Strifey, what's America like?" Parv asked.

"Well... Not much different?" Will shrugged.

"Mm... I see." Parv glanced down at his phone quickly before looking back up, making eye contact. "I like your accent. It's different."

"Accent?"

"Yeah! Here in England, the way Americans talk is considered an accent." Parv insisted. "I like it, it's cute!" He nudged Will with one of his legs and leaned up off the armrest.

"C-cute?!" Strife said incredulously. "No." He said sternly, causing Alex to laugh.

"I think it is," Parv said while laughing, "and you can't change that!" He flopped back down onto the armrest.

Strife sighed, resigned to it.

:.:.:.:

It wasn't until nearly 2 in the morning when the last person left. Xephos, the exhausted host, mumbled a quick "goodnight" before heading to bed. Will followed suit.


	2. August 3rd. Rythian/Lalna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> __
> 
> ""For the love of God, Lal," Nanosounds groaned. "If you throw one more goddamn blue shell, I'll cut you!" She threatened, but Lalna just laughed." 
> 
> "Go ahead and try!" They egged her on. Nano made a loud screeching noise as she fell off the track."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm really sick right now, but luckily I had this chapter written up and formatted already. I'm not gonna proofread like I normally do since I'm so sick and tired, so if there's any typos let me know!
> 
> This chapter was kinda short so I combined two chapters together. I promise there'll be more of each ship that isn't getting much love right now. Rythian's section of this chapter is first, Lalna's is second.

:.:.:.: **Rythian** :.:.:.: 

"Do you need some help getting ready?" Zoeya said from behind Rythian's door. 

"N-No." Rythian shouted back, fighting with his binder. "I'm smarter than this piece of clothing!" 

"Last time you said that I found you completely tangled up with your binder _inside out_." She teased. 

"I got it this- agh- this time!" He finally struggled it on properly. "There! I did it!" He marveled at his success. Quickly grabbing a loose-fitting shirt and jeans from his closet, he got dressed. Lastly, he grabbed up his scarf and wrapped up his face as inconspicuously as he could. 

When he opened the door, Zoey, who had been leaning on it, nearly fell. 

"Ah! You look great, Ryth!" She smiled. Then, she frowned slightly. "You really don't have to hide your face like that..." She gently pulled on the scarf, not to take it off but to make her point. 

"Yes I do." He defended. One of his biggest insecurities was his face shape; it was incredibly feminine. 

Zoey sighed. "Alright, well, we better get going." She sighed, "We gotta pick up Teep on the way!" 

:.:.:.: 

They arrived at Xephos's house not long after Lomadia. 

"Rythian! Zoey, Tee! C'mon in." Xephos greeted them. "Come meet my cousin, Will." He walked them over to Will. 

"Will, this is Rythian, Zoey, and Teep," Xephos said rapidly. Will looked a bit confused, but nodded. "Alrighty." 

More people began to show up, and Rythian watched as they were each swiftly ran by Will. Then, Rythian found himself talking to Will along with Zoey and Tee. Of course, Teep wasn't really talking. 

"Zoey, no. There's no way you could-" Rythian's words were cut off by someone bursting into the room. 

"The party can start now, Parvy has arrived!" 

Rythian blew out a laughed. As expected, Parvis always had to make a grand entrance. A grand, and notably late, entrance. 

Will was swept up by Xephos and introduced to Parvis. Teep signed something to Zoey and Zoey laughed a bit. 

"Yeah, he is a bit of a show off." Zoey shrugged. 

:.:.:.: 

Four rounds of _Mario Kart_ and several ruined friendships later, everyone flopped down on a couch or chair. 

Rythian, Zoey, and Teep settled in on a couch. Rythian fidgeted with his binder, as it was starting to be a bit uncomfortable. 

"Ya know you shouldn't wear it for too long, Ryth." Zoey mumbled to him. 

"It's fine, just needs adjusting..." He continued to fidget. 

"Sit up straighter, and take a deep breath, it'll help." 

Rythian obeyed, and took a deep breath. 

"Better?" 

"Yeah." 

Zoey rested her head against his gently. "I can't believe you lost _in the first round of _Mario Kart_." She poked fun at him. _

"Hey! I tried!" He remarked. 

"Obviously not enough!" Zoey laughed, and Rythian joined. 

Rythian glanced over at Teep, who was fast asleep already. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't tired, too. It was getting late; already past midnight. 

They stayed for a bit longer, before scooping up Tee's unconscious body, saying their goodbyes, and heading back to each of their homes. 

:.:.:.: **Lalna.** :.:.:.: 

"For the love of God, Lal," Nanosounds groaned. "If you throw one more goddamn blue shell, I'll cut you!" She threatened, but Lalna just laughed. 

"Go ahead and try!" They egged her on. Nano made a loud screeching noise as she fell off the track. 

"C'mon!" Sjin called out. "C'mon, c'mon!" He shouted, twisting his whole body as he turned a rough corner. Lalna glanced at Sjin's screen to see him right behind them. 

"No, Sjin! Fuck off!" They sped up to evade him and finished first. 

A chorus of cheers followed from the people watching. More followed when Sjin finished second. Amongst the cheers was a scream. Nano, no doubt. 

"Peach, you whore!" She shouted angrily. "Agh, this is all your fault, Lal!" Nano yelled as she finished sixth. 

Last of the four to finish, was Honeydew. They groaned loudly. 

"Dammit." Dew sighed. "Which four a' you shitlords are next?" 

"I think it's the finale- Lal, Teep, and Parv." Xephos listed. 

The three victors of the previous rounds took their controllers. 

"To add a little extra difficulty, the map will be Rainbow Road!" Xephos smiled evilly. The three competitors all looked a bit exasperated. 

"C'mon, Xeph, how 'bout Baby Park?" Lal jokingly begged. They knew Xeph wasn't going to change it, but it was worth a shot. 

The race counted down... 3... 2... 1! The race took off. Lalna immediately got the boost and took first, but then fell off and got overtaken. 

There was lots of shouting, angry encouragements, and attempts to overtake another player, but in the end none of them won. Baby Rosalina won. Teep, however, came a close second. Lal finished fifth, despite their initial lead. Parv, the loser of the group, came seventh. 

"Well, I guess the winner is Tee!" Xephos declared. People cheered. 

"GG, Tee." Lalna joked. 

After things settled down, Lalna and Nano sat down together on a loveseat. Although neither of them would never admit to it, the two of them were kind of cuddling. 

"Rough game, eh?" Lalna joked. 

"Don't tease me." Nano laughed. "It _was_ difficult! If you hadn't been so horrible! I would've won that." 

"Mmhmm." 

:.:.:.: 

Nano ended up leaving a bit before Lalna. Lal stayed behind a bit to chat with Dew and Xeph. They ended up being the last one to leave.


	3. August 5th. Strife.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well, I was thinking someone should show you around! You don't know anything around." Parvis said excitedly.
> 
> "Uh, yeah that sounds great." Strife _did_ want to see the area.
> 
> "Great! I'll pick you up after school. I'll tell Xeph." Parvis beamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did a little looking into how British schools work, and my American mind just couldn't wrap my head around it. Apparently you guys don't have set schedules everyday??? From what I've gathered, you have like a similar set up with class periods and whatnot but each period isn't always the same?? I don't know, it seems to vary school to school, and mostly they're very similar to American schools except for the 'year' thing. In America, grade 10 (my grade) is the same as Year 11.
> 
> Because of this, I am a bit unsure of what each course is named for specific grades. For example, in America, what is our tenth grade english is called English 10, but since that's technically Year 11 for Britian, I have no idea what to call it. I'm trying my best to understand it, I've probably made some mistakes. Please tell me if I have!
> 
> Also, (and this varies in American schools) in my school we have nine periods a day. 5th, 6th, and 7th are lunch periods and are 1/2 of a regular period (25 minutes each, regularly 50) Thusly, you end up having one class for two of these periods, and the remaining one is your lunch. My middle school and high school had two different ways of doing lunch periods and honestly that was really hard to understand as it is and I can't fathom trying to understand how British schools do it.
> 
> Also I'm very sorry for the wait! I got sick again and this time didn't have enough written to post.

"Time to get up, Will!" Xephos's mom's sweet voice called from outside his door. 

Will groaned, turning over to look at his clock. Six in the goddamn morning. Today was the first day of school. Rolling out of bed, he quickly threw on jeans and a t-shirt, and stumbled out of the room. 

"Mornin'." Xephos, looking equally as tired as Strife, mumbled. 

"Ugh." Was all Strife could manage in response. He was not only extremely tired, but also extremely nervous. He was going to be the 'new kid' whom everyone either fawns over or picks on. Or both. He hoped having already somewhat befriended some people would help. 

Xephos drove them both to school. Strife spent the whole ride feeling completely disoriented on the wrong side of the road. 

When they got there, Will aimlessly searched for his locker with his schedule in hand. He plowed through the large, loud crowds of teenagers. 

"207... 207..." He mumbled his locker number under his breath. The lockers were considerably smaller than those at home. Once he found his, he twisted in his code and popped the door to it open. As he was sliding some of his unnecessary supplies into the locker, he spotted Parvis walking up to him. He stopped one locker over from Strife. 

"Strifey! I didn't know your locker was over here, too!" Parvis said with a wolffish grin. He started twisting the knob on his locker. 

After thinking about it, Will realized that it made sense their lockers were so close. The one in between them must've belonged to someone with a Q or an R last name. 

"That's kinda how the alphabet goes, Parvis." He tried to joke, but it fell kind of flat. 

"Lemme see your schedule!" Parv demanded, waving grabby-hands at the paper in Strife's hands. Strife passed it over. Parvis held up his own schedule and compared it to Strife's. He hummed a moment before stating, "We have study hall, maths, and lunch together." 

Strife felt a sense of relief; at least he had one person he knew in those classes. "Cool, I'll see you then." He grabbed his books and started off to his first class, history. 

Unfortunately, he didn't know anyone in that class. When the teacher did roll, everyone looked at him like he's an alien. He might as well have been glowing green. The teacher himself gave Strife an odd look briefly, but goes back to roll. 

"So you're new?" 

"Where're you from?" 

"What's it like there?" 

The questions flew at him at a rapid pace. He didn't have much more than two seconds before another was asked. He chose to shrug and hope they would get the memo. He didn't sign up for a Q and A. They didn't get it, as more inquiries followed until the teacher finished roll and silenced the noise. 

And then, despite it being the first day of school, the teacher started a lesson. While Strife wasn't fond of it, he took diligent notes and paid attention as best he could with his level of sleep deprivation. 

The next few classes were a blur of names, rules, and introductions. 

When study hall finally rolled around, Will was completely done introducing himself to these people. Luckily, he remembered that there was at least one person in this class who knew him. 

Parv sauntered into the room and plopped down next to Strife. 

"So, Strife, how's your first day been?" Parvis slouched down into his seat. The teacher started doing attendance. 

"Annoying." Strife said rubbing his face exasperatedly. "I'm pratically an alien." 

"Aw, c'mon, it couldn't've been _that_ bad, right?" Parv nudged him with his foot. 

"Being new and foreign, yes, it can." Strife sighed again. "But, whatever." He shrugged. 

"Mm.." Parv mumbled. "I've already got homework in history. How bullshit is that?" 

"Me too." Strife held up the worksheet. "Pretty bullshit." He slapped onto his desk. 

"Did you pay attention at all? Can you help me, Strifey?" Alex begged. Strife sighed. 

"Yes, as a matter of fact I _did_ pay attention, like you should've been." 

"Why pay attention when you can sleep?" Parv smirked. "You didn't answer the other question. Pleeeeeeeeease, Strife?" 

"Fine, Parv." Before Will even finished his sentence, Alex scooted his desk up against Strife's. "Well, number one..." 

After finally finishing the worksheet, Strife expected Parv to move his desk back, but instead he remained. 

"Hey, you doing anything after school?" Parv tapped his pencil. 

"No?" Strife answered in a questioning tone. 

"Well, I was thinking someone should show you around! You don't know anything around." Parvis said excitedly. 

"Uh, yeah that sounds great." Strife _did_ want to see the area. 

"Great! I'll pick you up after school. I'll tell Xeph." Parvis beamed. The bell rang and the two walked to lunch together. As it turned out, Zoey, Rythian, and Lalna also had lunch with him. 

They chose a table and set all their stuff down before getting in the line to get lunch. Except Zoey, who packed her lunch because she was a vegetarian and the school lunches didn't normally comply with her diet. 

Once they'd all gotten food, the table felt alive. Lalna was throwing peas at Rythian, with responded in kind by flinging corn off his spoon. Zoey was trying to defuse the mini-food fight before teachers noticed, while Alex encouraged it. 

Strife watched, feeling like an outsider looking in through a window. He laughed, but felt removed from the situation. 

Lalna and Rythian eventually stopped, and actually _ate_ their food instead of chucking it. A small bit a silence befell the table as they all ate. 

When the bell rang, the noise revived itself. People rushed to trash cans to throw their trash away and then to the exit. 

Since Strife and Parv had their next class together, they walked there together, after saying a quick bye to others who were going other directions. 

His next class was Maths, which he dreaded. 

"Math really sucks, huh?" He sighed. 

"Yeah, it does." Parv smiled sarcastically. 

:.:.:.: 

By the end of the day, Strife was completely drained from so many different sets of rules and stupid name games. 

He stopped at his locker at the end of the day. Parvis was already there, having already put his own stuff away. 

"Ready to paint the town?"


	4. August 5th. Sips.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nsfw sjips t r a s h

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I got some first-hand info on British schools from the-great-poolkid on tumblr (thank you again!) so I'm gonna try my best to work it out. So, there's gonna be some inaccuracies between last chapter and future chapters, since the set-up is going to change somewhat to better fit to what an actual British school would have. Sorry for that, but at least it's getting fixed now!
> 
> I haven't given much love Sjips yet, so here ya go! Also, this is an established relationship jsyk. It's also NSFW and plotless.
> 
> This chapter is semi-rushed and way late I apologize.

"Sips, I'm-" Sjin stuttered, "trying to get my homework done." He shot a glare at his boyfriend, who was doing his damnedest to distract Sjin by licking and sucking at his neck.

"Your point?" Sips asked as he ran his tongue down Sjin's neck all the way to his collarbone.

They were sitting on Sjin's bed in his room, where Sjin had intended to get some homework done. Obviously, Sips had other ideas. Sips slowly pried the pencil from Sjin's hand, licking and kissing along Sjin's stubble-covered jawline to create a diversion. He dropped the pencil on the floor. Once freed from the pencil, the homework found itself on the floor, too.

Sips adjusted their position so Sjin was more or less laying down underneath him. Now that Sips had his attention, Sjin was much more pliable.

Sjin pulled Sips up into a long, sweet kiss. Sips loved the way Sjin's lips tasted- like honey and sugar. They made out for what felt like years, but was really about two minutes before they needed to breathe.

When they resumed kissing, it was much more heated. Sjin grinded his hips into Sips's and they rutted against each other a few times, groaning. Sips slid his hands under Sjin's shirt ran his hands down Sjin's sides, sending chills down Sjin's spine.

When his hands reached Sjin's hips, he moved inward, resting one hand on Sjin's crotch and the other on his inner thigh. Sjin whimpered and pushed up into Sip's hand, desperately searching for friction. Sips smirked and very slowly started to unbutton and unzip Sjin's jeans. He pulled them down just to Sjin's knees, which was all he was going to need. Sips brushed his hand lightly over the fabric. Sjin moaned and bucked his hips again.

"Siiiips..." He groaned, "If you're gonna distract me from my homework, don't be such a tease about it. Plus, my parents are downstairs."

"I'll just let you go back to that homework, then.." Sips smirked and pulled completely away from Sjin, eliciting a small whine.

"No..." Sjin mumbled, grabbing Sips's arm and pulling him back into a kiss. 

"You're gonna have to be quiet, so your folks don't hear." Sips whispered. Sips's hands started wandering down again. His slid his thumbs into the waistband of Sjin's boxers and tantalizingly slowly, he pulled those down, too.

Sjin's half-hard erection bobbed out, and Sips started just barely rubbing against it with his hand. Sjin continued to buck and rut and groan softly. Then, Sips lowered himself down wrapped his lips around Sjin. Sjin let out a gasp, then a moan. Sips swirled his tongue, receiving a variety of moans and gasps in response. Sjin had to bite his hand to hold back from being too loud. Sips continued to suck until Sjin let out one last low, breathy, "Siiiips," before cumming.

Sips swallowed and moved up to kiss Sjin, his mouth still tasting like him. Now, it was Sjin's hands' turn to wander. However, Sjin went straight to the point and unbuttoned Sips's jeans and slid a hand into his boxers. Sjin wrapped a hand tightly around his boyfriend and started pumping. Sips groaned, dropping his head into the crook of Sjin's neck. It wasn't long before he came, too, leaving a sticky mess inside his boxers and on Sjin's hand.

"Better get cleaned up," Sips smirked, "'fore your parents find out."


	5. NOT A CHAPTER SORRY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YIKES

hI so i have no excuse for how long its been since i've even attempted to write for this fic, and i'm sorry about that. I am (slowly) working on the next chapter so hopefully it will get out eventually. Once again, sorry. This'll be deleted once the next chapter comes out. Thanks for your patience (if you bothered with this story) and goodbye.


End file.
